In humans, the AktlPKB family comprises three highly homologous members known as Akt1, Akt2, and Akt3. Akt is a central node in cell signaling downstream of growth factors, cytokines, and other cellular stimUli. Faulty activation of Akt underlies the pathophysiological properties of a variety of complex diseases, including type-2 diabetes and cancer. Constitutively activated Akt promotes cellular survival as well as resistance to treatment with . chemotherapy and/or radiation therapy. Several anticancer drugs targeting Akt have been developed. High levels of phosphorylated (activated) Akt are observed in numerous human cancers and the determination of Akt status in human and mouse tissue samples has great potential application in biomedical investigation, cancer diagnosis and prognosis. As an antibody development company, we are committed to produce reagents and antibodies to manufacture highly sensitive pharmacodynamic ELISA assays for measureing both total Akt, its isoforms and level of phosphorylated Akt in response to mTORIAkt inhibitors and modulators. Recombinant Akts will be used as the control standard. The antibody reagents will be formulated as sandwich ELISA to capture total Akt from tissue or cell culture. The availability of a highly standardized Akt ELISA kit will assist the investigation into the role of effectiveness of Akt modulating reagents used to treat a number of diseases.